Why Don't You Notice Me?
by twilight mum69
Summary: Jasper Hale is a cool , new teacher at Forks high school, Alice Cullen is his seventeen year old student. That first school girl crush is a Killer!
1. Chapter 1

Time for this month's Drabble War! It's all in good fun, and please remember this. If there's something you don't like, just click the little "x" in the corner. We have three days, April 20th to 22nd, to post an entire story. Drabble = Short chapters - you know this by now ;) While it's originally supposed to be 100 words per drabble, there won't be any heads rolling for breaking that "rule". Again, this is for fun.

Please don't forget to visit the community here on FF at: **fanfiction . net /community/ DRABBLE_WARS / 97678/14/0/1/**

We also have the forum on Facebook, of course, and you can find it here: **facebook . com /groups/306986689342663/**

This month's participants:

**SoapyMayhem**: fanfiction . net /u/2387132/ SoapyMayhem

Title: Hot Bubblegum

Summary: Bella Swan rose to fame starring in the hit Disney Channel series 'Girl Next Door'. Now that she's finally legal, she's ready to lose the sweetheart image. What better way to start than to get a tattoo? E/B Olderward/Tattward - April Drabble Wars Entry

**CaraNo**: fanfiction . net /u/2712792/ CaraNo

Title: Second Page

Summary: The first page didn't belong to them, because it was dedicated to someone else. Eight years later, we flip to the second page. It's theirs.

**JA Mash**: fanfiction . net /u/2888001/ JA_Mash

Title: Ink and Nails

Summary: When Edward Cullen is hired to work on heartbroken writer, Isabella Swan's house... will he end up fixing a lot more than just her house?

**TwiLighT7242: **fanfiction . net / ~twilight7242

Title: Emmett's Theory

Summary: What do you think happens if Gayward and Lesbiella is forced to live in the same roof? All hell breaks loose, eh? Well, one thing's for sure - only Emmett knows.

**Twilightmum69**: .net / u/ 2698994/ twilight_mum69

Title: Why Don't You Notice Me?

Summary: :Jasper Hale is a cool , new teacher at Forks high school, Alice Cullen is his seventeen year old student. That first school girl crush is a Killer!


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay hope you like this story its a new pairing for me.**

**Thanks to my beta texasbella for making me look good.**

**Disclaimer I own nothing only the memories of that first crush.**

Why don't you notice me?

I'm not a kid.

I'm a young woman, a young woman who's in love with you.

So why don't you look at me?

I used to hate school, until you showed up.

You and your guitar; and your smile.

Mundane classes with mundane kids and teachers who are just working for their pension.

That was my life, until you showed up.

Now I spend my days doodling...writing our names together…

_Mrs J Hale...Alice Hale-Cullen...Mr and Mrs J Hale_

Jess said you're gay.

That you're too beautiful to be straight.

Jess spent the afternoon in the nurse's office.

It's not my fault she's clumsy.

I stuck up for you, I said you loved your job so much you didn't have time for a girlfriend.

So...

Why don't you notice me?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer; I own nothing but a slightly twisted mind.**

**Thanks to my beta texasbella xxx**

I have you for a double period today.

I washed my hair last night with honey shampoo.

Because you said you loved Honey.

I dressed in blue, because you said it was your favourite colour.

I sit at the front of the class.

Pen poised to write down the wisdom of your words.

"Calm down everyone," you say, your voice resonates through me, I calm instantly.

You have that effect on me.

Did you know that?

Tyler is being stupid and you sigh, pushing your slender fingers through your hair.

I've dreamed of doing that.

"Today we start Shakespeare," you say looking expectantly at the class, they groan, I smile.

Did you notice?

"Alice, could you hand out the text books please Honey?"

I sigh, you called me Honey!

Not Jess.

Not Lauren.

Me!

Maybe you do notice me.


	4. Chapter 4

_**So glad you guys are enjoying my story so far. Loads of love to texasbella who made this story read better.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but a twisted mind :)**_

You don't look at me for the rest of the lesson.

Edward always gets his hand up first, I know the answers but I'm not quick enough.

I hate him.

Lauren has stupid answers, but you laugh.

I hate her too.

Then she walks in...

Lucy, the new T.A, she started last week.

You smile at her and her eyes light up and so do yours.

I've never seen you look that way before.

Why won't you look at me like that?

I'm not a kid.

I'm a young woman.

What can I do to make you notice me?

I watch you talking, she touches your arm.

I hate her.

She needs to know you're not hers.

You're mine.

You just haven't noticed me yet!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing only the memories of a broken teenage heart**

**Hope everyone is still loving this story.**

When she leaves the room you place your hand on the small the small of her back.

My skin prickles.

My mood is dark, I don't know these feelings.

All I know is that I want you.

My mom and dad ask if I've had a nice day and I smile sweetly.

Of course I did.

You were there.

I forego my homework for the first time ever.

I boot up the internet and find the school's website.

Ahh… Miss TA has moved here on her own it says on her newly updated profile.

That makes things easier.

I scribble down her address, then the thought takes me and I find you.

I write down your address, it will come in handy one day I'm sure.

When you notice me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Glad everyone is loving this story so far.**

**Disclaimer: I owe nothing.**

It's raining today so I have to wear my god awful coat.

My hair is hanging down my face like vines.

I'm stood alone, as usual, under the canopy.

I see your car…it's a Chrysler, I Googled it last night.

You smile and tip your hat to the students.

Then you're in front of me, the rain dripping down your face, across your lips.

I am lost.

I smile.

You smile.

"Morning, Honey."

You noticed me!

My seat is already taken when I enter the classroom.

I stand in front of the new girl.

Bella?

I tell her she's in my seat.

She tells me YOU told her to sit there.

I walk out of the room.

I hear you call my name, but I don't stop.

You gave away my seat.

You noticed HER!


	7. Chapter 7

**Poor Alice :(**

**Disclaimer; I own nothing.**

I don't sleep well, I toss and turn.

Why did you give away my seat?

Mom and Dad had to collect me from school.

Excuses that I felt under the weather.

I did feel sick, but I knew the cure.

Miss TA was in today with her short hair and dark make up.

She giggles when you talk.

I want to throw up.

Her hand reaches out to yours.

I don't know where it came from, but I scream.

You run over, touching your hand to my head.

I smile smugly at Miss TA over your shoulder.

Yeah, get the message bitch.

He's mine.

He just doesn't know it yet.

She's beginning to get in the way.

It's 3 a.m. and I sneak down the trellis that creeps up outside my window.

I ride my bike to her address.

Her Little Sedan is parked in the drive.

Just a friendly warning this time, I think.

Pulling out Emmett's Swiss army knife, I walk nonchalantly down the side of her car.

The wind covers the grind of metal on metal.

Consider yourself warned.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Love this story glad you are enjoying it too.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing only the memories of that first crush**_

Miss TA isn't in school today.

Rumours are that some old boyfriend has found her and damaged her car.

I shake my head…the things people do, huh?

You asked me to stay behind today and clear the whiteboard.

Not Mike.

Not Chess Club Eric.

Me!

I watch as you chew the end of your pen, deep in thought.

You're doing a crossword.

I'm entranced by your slender fingers twirling the pen around those soft full lips.

I want those lips on me, those fingers on my body.

You look up, saying a question out loud.

My stomach flips, I know the answer.

"Deadly nightshade?" I whisper.

You smile, writing it in the spaces.

"You're a clever girl," you smile.

I'm not a girl.

I'm a woman.

And I'm going to have you.

You just don't know it yet.


	9. Chapter 9

**So do you love my Alice?**

**I love how different she is to the original character.**

I hear you talking to a teacher.

You're discussing a film you both watched last night.

You both like the leading lady.

She's 'cute' you say.

"Yeah, love the short hair," he says with a smile.

You nod…do you like girls with short hair?

After Art I slip the scissors into my bag.

I find a cubicle in the girl's bathroom.

And I cut…and cut.

I almost cry as I see my dark hair fall to the floor in waves.

Almost, but I don't, because it's all for you.

So you'll notice _me_.

People whisper and snigger behind my back as I walk to my class.

Lauren laughs, calling me a freak.

Telling me no one will ever want me.

You walk in and eye me suspiciously.

"Who would like to read their reports first?" you ask.

Lauren has her hand up before me, she giggles.

As she walks towards me she grins, winks.

She places a hand on your arm.

My skin prickles.

She finishes her report and everyone claps.

Except me.

As she walks back to her seat, I can't help it that her foot catches mine.

She falls.

Her head hits the desk in front of her.

There's blood, a lot of blood.

Another one bites the dust.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ooh things are getting dark!**

**Love texasbella for beta'ing my drabble piece.**

Miss TA is back today, she looks tired, scared.

Good.

I go tell her I'm sorry to hear the news, that I'm here if she needs someone.

She eyes me warily.

Me? All 4 feet 9 inches of me…

Me? The All American School girl…

Mom flipped out about my hair, I'm grounded for the week.

She took me into Jess's mom's salon to cut it properly.

To get it fixed.

Jess smiles as she is telling me she has a crush on you.

She is so stupid.

She really shouldn't have told me that.


	11. Chapter 11

**So glad you are liking My Alice character :)**

**Disclaimer : still own nothing**

You smile at me, tell me my hair looks nice.

You notice _me._

Apparently Lauren is out for the rest of the semester.

What a shame.

You say we are going to act out Romeo and Juliet.

You ask for a Juliet and I quickly put my hand up.

But Miss TA offers…and you oblige.

Did I not warn her?

She looks at me when you read the lines, Romeo never sounded so sexy.

She smiles at me when she reads hers.

Knowing.

I did warn her.

Your Honey voice repeats more lines and I melt into your voice.

She smiles and touches your hand.

I hate her.


	12. Chapter 12

**This chapter is a little longer, I will answer any questions at the END of the story.**

**Disclaimer: blah blah you know I don't own anything.**

Walking from class she's in front of me.

We arrive at the top of the stairs.

It would be so easy.

I play out the moves in my mind.

Each crunch of a bone, each tear of flesh, I can hear.

Her falling.

I feel a hand on my shoulder.

My body vibrates.

You ask if I want extra credits.

A Shakespeare study piece, you say and I nod.

You noticed me!

3:15 and I skip to your room.

The school will be empty apart from us.

Alone.

I open the door, I stop, and I deflate.

Five smiling faces turn to me.

I thought it was just me.

Just _Us_.

I thought you'd noticed me.

Jess sits beside me, her cheeks flushed.

I hate her.

She says Lauren is moving out of State.

One down, two to go.


	13. Chapter 13

**I love my sweet, defenceless Alice Lmao..**

**Disclaimer: yeah you know!**

I wash my hair in Honey shampoo, because it's your favourite scent.

I dress in my new blue top.

Because it's your favourite colour.

Last night I passed on my homework…again.

I Googled your house.

It's nice.

Just big enough for the two of us.

Mom and Dad want to talk.

School phoned, my grades are slipping.

All except for your class.

I tell them to stop fussing.

I tell them I'm just stressed.

Mom cries when I yell.

I NEVER yell.

You do this to me.

Did you know?

Dad says I'm changing, losing weight.

I tell him I'm fine.

I don't tell him it's all for you.


	14. Chapter 14

**Sooo getting a little darker, you guys still with me?**

I sit in your class.

_Waiting_

_Waiting_

Miss TA enters.

She sits in your seat.

I ask where you are and she says it's none of my business.

I hate her.

At break, I walk out of school.

I walk around town.

I buy clothes…lingerie.

Things I think you'll like.

I get home by four…

School phoned home…again.

Mom and Dad are pissed.

"They don't understand me," I say.

You would, wouldn't you?

My mood is dark.

I know it's her who snitched on me.

Time for another visit, I have a gift for her.


	15. Chapter 15

**Creepy? Nah lol**

**love the reviews from this story.**

I stand across the street and I can see in your window.

I do nothing…just stare.

You come to the window, pulling the curtains.

Your eyes find me.

I do nothing…just stare.

You reach out.

For your phone?

I disappear round the corner.

I see you in your driveway.

I hear you scream.

You pick up the blooded piece of fur.

Crying, your eyes search.

I know what they are looking for.

_Who_ they are looking for.

But you won't find me.

You have been warned.

Again.

He's mine.

Not yours.

He just doesn't know it yet.


	16. Chapter 16

**Sigh..I really do feel sorry for my Alice, don't you?**

I sit in class.

Its silent reading.

I can hear the click of texting.

The giggles and whispers.

They are so immature.

You should have respect in your class.

I glance up, you're chewing your pen.

Again.

My mind wanders…

_Your lips on me_

_Your fingers on my body_

The door opens, snapping me from my dream.

It's her.

Her eyes are puffy and red.

You stand, turning to her, and she falls into your arms.

You comfort her.

She winks at me.

She fucking winks!

I hate her.

She's been warned.


	17. Chapter 17

**Love the word Pleb! Made me snort a little writing this chapter.**

Today you bring your guitar to club.

People giggle, huff.

They say a guitar has no place in Shakespeare.

You read the final act of Romeo and Juliet.

Your words envelop me, warm me, calm me.

You ask for a song.

A song which epitomizes the scene.

Tyler says "_Final Countdown."_

Prick!

Jessica sighs, "_Like a Virgin_?"

Pleb!

You snigger and pick up your guitar.

"_Endless Love_?" I whisper.

You still and I smile.

You nod.

You play and sing my song.

_Our _song.

I watch as your slender fingers move up and down the neck of the guitar.

I want you to play my body…like that.

Everyone claps.

I sigh, you blush.

I have no words, I am lost.

Did you notice me today?


	18. Chapter 18

**Totally blown away by all the reviews.**

I walk into class.

Jessica is in my seat.

I growl, internally, and I ask her to move.

She says no, handing me a note.

Apparently she needs glasses.

I shrug, she tells me to read on.

She is to sit at the front of class till they arrive.

I glare at her, she smiles, unbuttoning her top button.

I hate her.

I am at the back of the class, behind Edward.

My body aches for you, to be closer to you.

You can't see me here.

You don't notice me.

You notice _her._

Her giggles, her answers.

They're like a dentist's drill.

After class she links her arm in my arm.

My skin crawls.

"Isn't it great we both like Mr Hale?"

I shake my head, "I don't like him."

I_ love_ him.


	19. Chapter 19

**So Alice is still kinda sweet I think, In her own way.**

I got my report card today.

Stupid ass teachers say I'm failing…all except for you.

You say…I'm a brilliant young mind.

You say…I'm attentive in class.

You say…I have a bright future ahead of me.

I say…

You noticed me!

My parents say I need to work harder.

I tell them I do.

Mom blames the teachers.

Dad blames the school.

He says he might pull me out.

I say _'over my dead body'_, in my head.

I turn on the tears, I know this works.

He says I should get a tutor.

Someone to come to my home.

I know just the person.

I know who I'll ask.


	20. Chapter 20

**Love the reviews for this story..**

I knock on the door of the faculty lounge.

When it opens, it's just the person I want to see…you.

I explain I need a tutor.

Your eyes widen as you contemplate.

Finally, you nod, agreeing.

My heart beats double time.

We arrange a time, a day.

I go home high, elated, giddy and exhilarated.

Mom and dad notice my improved attitude.

I tell them I've arranged a tutor.

They nod and say "that's nice dear."

I've prepared and I'm ready for your visit.

I have it all planned out.

It's 7 o'clock, I hear your car pull into the driveway.

I've never been more ready.


	21. Chapter 21

**Overwhelmed by all the awesome reviews thank you.**

I smile as I introduce you.

You smile and I know my parents approve.

I show you my room.

You smile and nod.

You like it, you feel safe.

My plan unfolds.

I offer you a drink, a cordial.

"I made it myself," I say.

You drink it back without suspicion.

You like it so I offer more, which you accept.

As we study, you're rubbing your eyes.

I say "You're probably tired, you should go, we've done enough for tonight."

You nod.

You leave.

I wait.


	22. Chapter 22

**I think I may try drabble again, loving the reviews.**

Two days.

Two fucking days.

All because of Jessica Stanley.

My day started off like most others.

Whispers and silly remarks in the halls.

Rumour has it, I had some dealings in why Lauren transferred.

I know I did, but they didn't, not really. If they did, they'd leave me alone.

I sat in your class waiting.

Miss T A was late, fumbling around; she dropped all the paperwork,

You sighed, running your hands through your hair.

Stop!

I want to do that.

I helped her retrieve her paperwork, but handed them to you.

Me: 1 TA: 0

Then it was gym.

I hated this lesson, Coach Cope always paired me with the pale kids.

The nerds, the dorks.

I tug my tight top from my body; all the other girls were boobs and butts.

I looked like a skinny twelve year old next to them.

The gym door opened and I inwardly groaned.

We were waiting for Coach Cope, we got…

YOU!


	23. Chapter 23

**Wow hands up who has ever felt like my Alice in this chapter!**

For the first time, I don't want you to notice me.

Jessica giggles and throws her hair over her shoulder, jutting out her chest.

For the first time, I hide.

I drink you in, cut off sweats, grey Stones T and Converse.

You put us into groups for volleyball.

I am stood facing Jessica and she looks from you to me and whispers something in Mel's ear.

I try to focus, but it's hard when your close, sweating and oh so close.

I hear my name.

As I turn, the ball connects with its target, my head.

My face burns, my vision blurs and all goes black.

Muffled voices and warm hands bring me round.

Your warm hands are ghosting over my body, I'm guessing looking for injuries.

My vision clears and there she is, her hand on you, her hand on your shoulder, squeezing gently.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Hale, I did shout her name, but you know what she's like, away with the fairies most of the time," she sniffs.

Then she winks, she winks at me!

I close my eyes to stop the traitorous moisture from leaking.

Then I feel it.


	24. Chapter 24

**Sigh...**

**I own nothing.**

Two strong hands move under my body.

Two strong hands lift me, hold me close.

You carry me out to the waiting EMT's.

You begin to place me on the stretcher and my hands fist your shirt.

"Please don't leave me," I cry.

"I won't honey, I won't," you whisper back.

I think you noticed me, but so has someone else.

She's standing behind you, hands on hips, eyes wide, she has been warned.

You stay true to your word, you stay, at least till my parents arrive.

I have a concussion.

I have to rest, no school for me…for two days.

Two days without hearing your voice.

Two days without seeing your face.

I tell my mom I can still do my tutoring, she fights me on it, but I win.

I enjoy my tutoring, we don't talk of the day's events.

You drink my cordial.

I smile.

I really do enjoy my tutoring.


	25. Chapter 25

**Soo glad your still here?**

**I am :)**

I'm back.

Sitting in your class.

"What did you do?"

I look up and Mel is almost spitting at me, I shrug.

"I don't know how you did it, but I know it's you, you're a freak and everyone who crosses you…leaves."

Apparently the Stanley's are moving, Daddy Stanley was caught with his trousers down whilst a beautiful blue eyed boy gave it to him up the ass.

Said blue eyed boy just happened to live on Miss TA's road.

What's a girl to do, it's just plain wrong.

Don't you just love the internet!

It took me all of twenty minutes to boot up some of Emmett's old equipment, upload the photos, and there you have it, and all from my sick bed...Thanks Jess!

Miss T A didn't come in today.

You looked sad, distracted.

So I stayed after class.

To help.


	26. Chapter 26

**Loving all the comments about my Alice.**

"Mr. Hale?"

You rub your face with your hands, looking tired, worried.

"Yes Alice?"

My name on your lips sends a pulse to my core.

"Erm, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," you reply with a smile, but it doesn't reach your eyes.

Taking a deep breath, I move closer, fighting the urge to plunge my fingers into your hair.

"You should get off home," you say, leaving your eyes on your work.

"I can't," I say, because it's true.

You noticed me.

I know you did, the day of the accident you said you'd never leave me.

You sigh and stand.

"Go home, Alice."

The rejection should cut me to the quick, but it doesn't.

It fills me with fight, the look on your face bellows my already burning flame, you _have_ noticed me.

You just won't admit it.


	27. Chapter 27

**Wow amazed by how much people like my story.**

My study night is cancelled.

I'm disappointed because I still have some of the cordial left.

Yet deep down I know why.

And I smile.

So I decide to take a walk.

I don't know how to get to your house yet, OUR house.

I think I better learn how to, don't you?

A car engine makes me jump back behind the car adjacent to your house.

With my eyes narrowed in the darkness, I watch a black Sedan park behind your car.

Your door opens and you are an Angel.

Haloed in the porch light, your body defined in low jeans and a black top, and you are barefoot.

My eyes tear momentarily from your body as I take in your guest, she moves slowly, unsure.

My eyes widen, I think I've stopped breathing.

What the FUCK, is_ SHE_ doing here?


	28. Chapter 28

**Some people have commented they would like to know what Jasper thinks, this story is taken from the mind of Alice.**

**Hope it doesn't disappoint. I may do an outake or two.**

Crouched almost defensively, I watch as both of you move into the house.

She moves towards the window and I can see you both.

She looks from you to the window.

Looking out, she knows I'm here, she can feel my presence.

Slowly, she closes the curtains.

My scalp prickles.

My blood boils as though Hades himself has taken up residence in my body.

She has been warned, I took measures to stop her, and she still doesn't get I...

You're Mine!

AND

I Will have you.

Pulling out Emmett's Swiss army knife, I move through the shadows until I reach her car.

Sliding beneath the body, I remember lying in the same position with Emmett.

He wouldn't be so proud of me now.

But he's not here any more.

I cut the vital artery of the car, and it bleeds, and so will she.


	29. Chapter 29

**Still with me!**

Cold and wet, I lean against the wall waiting for her to leave.

The car door alerts me to her presence as she peels away from the curb.

Closing my eyes, I count down 6…5…4…3…2...

_Crunch. _

The scream of twisting metal as she hits the crossroads.

At the same time as an eighteen wheeler.

I have to see her, see this.

I set off running down to the accident.

I feel almost high with anticipation as the emergency services fight to free you from the wreckage.

I watch as it plays out in front of me.

Flashing lights.

Crunching metal.

Gasps and shudders from shocked onlookers.

Then there you are, bloody and broken as the final sliver of marred skin disappears into the black plastic bag.

I did warn you!


	30. Chapter 30

**Still with me?**

**Alice is a girl in love..don't you remember your first?**

The next few days at school passed in a dream state.

No one laughed, I didn't care.

No one smiled, I didn't care.

The whole school was in mourning, that didn't bother me.

You didn't look at me, now that hurt!

You were so closed off, almost robotic.

I missed your dimple grin.

The sparkle in your eyes.

The look on your face every time the door opened, that flash of hope then devastation.

You miss her?

Why?

You had me!

You had noticed me!

You said I had a bright future!

You called me Honey!

You said you would never leave me!

"He's missing his booty call," whispered Bella behind me.

Turning, I slammed her head into her desk, again and again.

Strong arms grabbed me.

A honeyed voice told me to calm down.

"We're all upset, Alice," you whispered.

But I wasn't upset about that… about her.

I was given a detention on the grounds of my grief.

If only they knew.


	31. Chapter 31

**Dum dum dummmmmmm!**

I have served my detention.

The halls are deserted and every room is in darkness.

Everyone, but yours.

I walk by to see, just in case.

You're there!

Head in hands.

I stop, watching your pained expression as you raise your face to the light, yet your still beautiful.

You need me, I know.

My hand pushes the door open.

You don't turn around.

I close it, clicking the lock.

Your head goes back to your hands,

I move slowly to your side.

You don't acknowledge my presence.

I watch my hand as it moves towards your hair, twisting my fingers through your silken locks.

You still, I stop.

You lean into my touch, my heart falters.

"I can't," you whimper, but it's to yourself.

I know you're fighting this.

What I don't know, is why?


	32. Chapter 32

**Sooo!**

"Yes, you can," I whisper.

_Committing to memory every inch of his smooth skin as I caress his cheek with my fingertips_

"You're a child."

"I'm seventeen!" I snap.

You catch my wrist, placing my open palm onto your burning skin.

You stand, knocking me off balance.

Your strong hands catch my waist, pulling me hard and fast into your chest, and I can feel you.

All of you.

I moan as my lips seek out yours.

Your tongue parts my lips and plunges into my mouth.

You taste like heaven itself, and I can feel the animal in me awakening.

_Mine!..._

I let you control the kiss.

After all, this is my first.

I want all my firsts with you.

But I don't tell you that.

Not yet.


	33. Chapter 33

**I have run out of things to write in my authors note, so I would just like to say thank you.**

I have dreamed of you taking control of me.

Your hands fist into my short hair and it's almost painful as you pull my head back.

Giving you better access to my throat.

You moan in a guttural throaty breath and I whimper.

Your mouth devours my neck and my jaw.

You spin me so my legs hit the back of your desk and you push my ass onto the edge.

Stepping between my legs, you let your fingers tease the top of my knee high socks before bringing them up my thighs to the hem of my blue plaid skirt.

They roam for a moment before pushing the offending material up, bunching it over my hips.

You gasp, pulling your lips from my body.

You arch an eyebrow.

"No Panties?"

I shake my head, suddenly shy.

"I never wear panties for your class, Mr. Hale," I whisper, my voice coming out breathy.


	34. Chapter 34

**Thank you, Thank you Thank you!**

"Fuck."

You press yourself into my naked heat as your mouth continues its assault down my body, leaving my skin on fire.

You open my blouse, slipping in your hands and opening me up to you.

I bring my hands up to cover my small breasts.

"Don't," you snap, "You're beautiful."

"But I'm not like the other girls," I almost cry.

"I know," his voice is low and seductive.

Laying me down slowly, your soft lips travel down my stomach and come to rest on my bare mound.

I am thoroughly soaked., I feel as though I have wet myself.

"Are you?" he mumbles against my mound.

My hips buck and I whimper. "Yes"

He chuckles and I think this is the best feeling I have ever had.

That is until you slip your finger inside me.


	35. Chapter 35

**Wow...Thank you for following my story!**

I mewl as your finger slips in and out of me.

Then you add another.

And another and I know why you're stretching me.

You stop, removing your fingers and I pout, biting my bottom lip.

Your fingers, glistening with my juices, remove my lip from the confines of my teeth.

I can taste me on you, and that's the only taste I need for now, until I get to taste you.

"Oh Darlin', I haven't finished with you yet."

And you slam into me, bringing on my release and the shearing pain of my barrier breaking all in one thrust.

I thought I might die from the sensory overload.

"I'm sorry," you whisper, but I don't know why.

You move tortuously in and out of me.

Muttering 'sorry' like a mantra.

Any words would be blasphemous if they tried to describe my feelings, the feeling of him growing impossibly harder inside me.


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N I have been totally overwhelmed by the reviews on this story.**

**Thanks again to my amazing Beta texasbella and Jess who made the fantastic banner.**

Your movements become erratic.

Your breaths short and sharp on my chest.

You thrust once more and I feel warmth seeping into me.

You're cumming!

You're cumming inside of me.

Your head rests between my breasts and I feel feathering kisses on my now overheated skin, then liquid trickles and I see a clear river run down my side onto the desk.

You pull out and it stings.

But not just physically.

The look in your eyes.

You're sad.

"I'm sorry," you whisper again, and I still don't know why.

I watch as you redress.

I watch as you straighten my skirt, fasten my buttons.

Then I notice it.

A slim silver band on your left hand.

And now I know why.


	37. Chapter 37

**Clears throat...One more chapter to go!**

I know what I have to do.

I feel my life has come to this point for a reason.

I find the small pill box amongst Emmett's things, stuffed inside his scratchy socks.

I trace my finger along his green beret and finger his medal.

"See you soon, brother Bear."

I place the envelope on my comforter, smiling at my room.

I knock on your door, your eyes widen as you see me stood on your porch.

"Alice?"

"I need to talk to you."

You nod, moving to the side and I enter your house…Our house.

I sit on the sofa, its blue...perfect.

"Alice?"

"One kiss!" I blurt out.

"One kiss," I say quietly this time. "Then I'll leave you alone," my voice is shaky, I hope he believes me.

"Alice, I..." you begin, but I pull you down onto the sofa, touching the silver band.

"Miss TA?"

You looked confused at first, then nod.

"Maria," you sigh, closing your eyes, and now I'm caressing your face, and once again you lean into my touch.

I slip the pill slowly under my tongue.

"I love you," I whisper, moving my lips against yours, they part and our tongues touch.

I feel the shell break.

Liquid spilling from my mouth to yours, mixing with our tongues.

"Always..."


	38. Chapter 38

**Hardest chapter to write!**

Headline in the FORKS TRIBUNE...

**Lover's Tragedy**

**Forks has been dealt another blow, with the media naming this "A Romeo and Juliet tragedy."**

**Forks High School English teacher, Jasper Hale, age 26, was found in the arms of his teenage lover, Miss Alice Cullen, age 17, daughter of Forks General's Dr. Carlisle Cullen.**

**Miss Cullen left a note saying they couldn't stand to be apart any more.**

**Mr. Hale, who was new to Forks, was supposedly mourning the loss of his fiancée, an unnamed source said, but no one could comment on whether Maria Pasqual, who died of fatal injuries from a car accident, was indeed engaged to Mr. Hale. Although Ms. Pasqual's death was deemed an accident, the toxicology report found traces of a homemade poison containing Deadly Nightshade. This is still under investigation. **

**Miss Cullen was also mourning the loss of her brother,Emmett Cullen, who had been awarded the Medal of Honour, his own life having been taken over enemy lines somewhere in the Middle East, a year ago to this day.**

**The exact cause of their deaths is not yet known, although foul play has been crossed out.**

**Let's hope these two star crossed lovers are finally at peace.**


End file.
